Mobile users, particularly those that spend significant time working outside of an office and away from a desk, rely heavily on their mobile or handheld devices to keep themselves organized and on-time for meetings, appointments, and even flights. To address the increasing demands of such users, handheld computing devices such as pocket PCs, smart phones, and mini-compact PCs have lead to smaller and more compact multi-functional devices. However, the ever-shrinking devices also mean smaller and smaller screen sizes. As a result, many new challenges for applications in terms of conveying and displaying content that is both useful and readable have arisen. Take a calendar application for example. In the calendar space, displaying the relevant content to the user tends to be more difficult as screen sizes decrease.